


The Time Sammy Was A Bad Junkie And Dean Was A Perfect Demon

by chelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelstiel/pseuds/chelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is craving two things- demon blood, and his brother. Now he has a way to get both at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Sammy Was A Bad Junkie And Dean Was A Perfect Demon

"Not right now Sammy!" Demanded Dean to his ravenous brother. "You're better than this Sammy- you don't need it!" But the protesting demon couldn't fight it, he sank back against the cushiony chair and gave in as his brother's teeth sank into his neck deeply as he sucked the crimson liquid he craved out of Dean's pulsating neck. Dean's eyes in their entirety flickered to a deep shade of midnight as he gripped the back of Sam's head, pushing his bite harder into his flesh. Sam straddled Dean's shaking 

body, feeling his hips buck up against him almost instinctively. He felt dean's hot breaths intensify as Sam bit and sucked harder. Sam's heavy pants shifted to deep moans along with his brother's as he traced his lips away from the puncture in Dean's neck and moved his scarlet stained mouth down to just above his hipbone, leaving a trail of demon blood in his wake. Dean yelped but again did not fight as his younger brother sunk his teeth into the hot flesh just above the entrance to his jeans, pulling down slightly on the material so as to get better access to the skin in where he made his incision. The harder he drank the more passionately Dean thrust his lower half up onto him, stroking Sam's head delicately with his trembling fingers.   
"Sammy- you got enough. You gotta stop.. This isn't right- I shouldn't be letting you do this!" Dean urged, but physically showed no signs of struggle or even any need to stop.   
Sam lifted his desiring eyes to Dean and panted as blood dripped gently from his lips. "Don't lie to yourself Dean. This isn't just for me."   
Dean knew Sam was right. And as wrong as it was, he relaxed his body and gave into the lust, writhing his body with Sam's all night long until they collapsed into each other's arms from exhaustion, embracing in a deep sleep, feeling completely full of serene bliss and sinful guilt.


End file.
